


1.Introduction

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [1]
Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Background Relationships, Bisexual Male Character, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	1.Introduction

**Introduction**

**12:25 PM**

"How did you talk me into this?"

Ferman just rolled his at me like I was a joke."Because I'm your best friend and you love me."I just sighed.

"I'm starting to question that." He ignored me. _Leave it to Ferman to talk me into this._ I thought,trying my best not to facepalm.

Ferman had apparently thought it was a good idea to drag me out of our shared dorm room and go to cafe where he worked.And apparently I let him.

I sighed."Why are we doing this again?"He looked at me as if the answer was obvious.

Which it wasn't.

 

 


End file.
